


Say it, swear it.

by Lawless_bard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kinkalot, Kinkalot bingo fill, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard
Summary: Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Kink Bingo fill: Orgasm delay/denial.Arthur returns from a tournament furious. Merlin manages to placate his prince.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 252
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Say it, swear it.

It was the evening following the jousting tournament. Arthur had won (as expected) and was required at the feast, but he had stormed up to his chambers instead. His father could wait, he needed to get away. Merlin banged his way clumsily through the door moments after.

“Do you _ever_ do as you’re told!?” Arthur yelled in exasperation.

Merlin ducked the boot that was thrown violently as his head, “Hey! What did I do?”

“I told you _not_ to serve that other knight.”

“Err why?”

“Because you’re _mine.”_

His manservant gave him an incredulous look. “But it’s expected that I tend to other knights. I still did your armour first.”

“That’s not the point! Your hands were all over him. You were practically fornicating in the yard!”

“I was _what?”_ Merlin gawped. But then a glimmer of understanding seemed to dawn on him. Arthur didn’t like it. He opened his mouth to protest, to insult, to deny but it was too late. Merlin cocked his head.

“Are you… jealous!?”

Arthur folded his arms, “Don’t be absurd,” he muttered unconvincingly.

“Arthur,” Merlin said quietly, “you don’t need to be… you see I _am_ yours. If um… you want me?”

Arthur watched Merlin bite his plump lip, and studied his face for any trace of mockery, but all he found was a strangely earnest and hopeful look.

“I always want you,” he admitted.

A sensation of simmering energy uncoiled itself within Merlin, it was not unlike the feeling of his magic but somehow it felt wilder. It made him shaky and reckless. He took a hesitant step towards Arthur, who uncrossed his arms and encircled Merlin uncertainly, one of his hands trailed up Merlin’s spine and came to a rest just below the base of his neck. A thrill shivered through him. He reached to Arthur’s face, thumbs soothing his too tense jaw and pulled him into a soft kiss. He needed Arthur to know that he was wanted too. He smiled as he felt Arthur’s arms tighten around him and his lips begin to move against his own, and _oh god_ it felt good.

Arthur deepened the kiss, pulling Merlin closer still until every inch of their bodies melted into one another. He then walked Merlin backwards into the desk and without thinking Merlin scooted onto it so that he could wrap his legs around the prince’s waist. Arthur gasped at the new sensation, their bodies now connected intimately, it was slightly sobering.

“Oh,” said Merlin uncertainly, “is this…?” _Too much_? He was going to say. But he didn’t want to. Instead, he left the question hanging in the air, waiting for Arthur.

“ _Merlin_ ,” was all he said. He ran his hands up Merlin’s legs, to his thighs and then his bottom. Where he dug in his fingers and pulled Merlin to him, impossibly closer, and leaving absolutely no doubt as to how aroused they both were. Arthur kissed him and then gave him a feral grin. He reached up to spread his fingers up through Merlin’s hair and tugged. Merlin closed his eyes and stifled a groan, tilting his back and into the movement.

“God, you’re beautiful,” said Arthur in a low voice. Their mouths met again, Arthur’s tongue moving with his. He pulled away and trailed his eyes over Merlin’s features, “hmm. I like it when you blush.”

“It’s not _my_ fault. Not used to compliments from you, am I?” he said indignantly but was distracted by Arthur’s roaming hands. His own were tightly gripping Arthur, unashamedly grinding their hips together.

Arthur kissed him again. “Didn’t I just say I liked it? It makes your cheekbones stand out even more.” He traced the shape of one with his nose and finished the motion with the flick of his tongue at Merlin’s earlobe. A hand was still in his hair. Merlin grunted as it pulled again. “How far does it spread I wonder? I want to see.” Arthur’s other hand undid the knot in Merlin’s neckerchief and he pulled it away, revealing his neck and collarbones. “Just beautiful, ethereal really… oh.” Arthur plucked at Merlin’s shirt and peeked beneath the thin blue material, “your chest goes pink too.”

“Are you going to keep up a running commentary throughout?” Merlin teased, but the state he was in made it more of a moan.

“Is there something else you’d like me to do with my mouth?”

“I…”

“Because I’d be happy to oblige.”

Arthur began to suck and nibble his way down his neck, pulling the ties of his shirt looser until Merlin’s whole chest was exposed.

“Do you know, I think it goes further?”

“ _Ar_ thur!”

Arthur was now sucking at and rolling a nipple between his teeth. Suddenly, in one swift movement his shirt was lifted and dragged ungracefully over his head, and then a hand skated over his bare abdomen. Their lips and tongues met again. Merlin took the opportunity to pull off as much clothing from Arthur as he could reach while they kissed hot and messily. He succeeded in removing the belt, jacket, and untucking his white linen shirt before Arthur’s hand reached even lower and cupped his erection. “Mmmpff” Came his unintelligible response against Arthur’s mouth. Deft fingers then began undoing his trousers. Arthur broke off from their kiss, leaned to Merlin’s side and whispered in his ear.

“You are pink and perfect here too, aren’t you?” And he stroked his cock in one smooth, slow movement. It was all Merlin could do not to call out as Arthur’s thumb circled over the tip and then stroked the length of him again. He closed his eyes and bit into his bottom lip desperately, hands fisting in Arthur’s shirt, the task of disrobing him abandoned.

Without warning Arthur moved away from him, his hand maintained contact with his now leaking erection but they were no longer in a partial embrace. Arthur had knelt between his legs, eyes fixed on him.

“Do you think you can follow an order for once in your life?” he asked. His eyes were almost black now. His voice held no malice, but it was laced with dark intent.

Merlin gulped and nodded.

“You will be quiet.”

Merlin nodded again, his breath quickening.

“And you will not come until I say.”

Merlin nearly choked then.

“Merlin?”

“Yes sire,” he managed to reply.

Arthur hummed in approval, gave Merlin a wicked smile and then took him into his mouth. _Oh gods, oh gods, oh GODS!!!_ Merlin bit into his own fist to stifle his litany, it was everything he could do not to cry out. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back as the prince lapped and sucked at the end of his cock before swallowing him down again. Arthur repeated the movement and Merlin could practically feel his smug grin around his cock as he began helplessly bucking into the prince’s mouth. He moaned softly trying desperately to keep his promise of staying quiet, but Arthur was not making it easy. Especially when he let out an answering moan that vibrated through Merlin. He opened his eyes to peer down. While one of Arthur’s hands still maintained its hold on Merlin’s cock, the other was clearly busy too. Merlin could see Arthur’s shoulder moving in such a way that left no doubt as to what it was up to. _Fuuuuck._ The sight made Merlin buck again, which only seemed to turn Arthur on more as he moaned around him.

“ _Arthur!_ ” Merlin gasped, “Arthur, I can’t… I’m going to…” his breaths were ragged, his hands clutched at the desk he was still perched upon. Abruptly, Arthur’s mouth pulled off Merlin’s cock with an audible pop.

“Not yet.”

A tiny trail of saliva or perhaps come shined on the prince’s chin. It was obscene. Merlin’s cock twitched at the sight. Arthur climbed to his feet and Merlin pulled him in for another wet kiss, he tasted himself on the prince’s tongue.

“I want to watch you,” Arthur said against his lips.

Arthur rubbed his calloused thumb over his throbbing cock again, then slid his grip down to continue pumping it. His other hand had reached round into the back of Merlin’s hair and pulled gently so that his face was tilted up in full view of Arthur’s gaze. Merlin had never been so exposed, so bare in front of anyone. It was overwhelming.

“ _Arthur!_ ” he keened. He didn’t care how he sounded, or how he must look. He was coming apart, but Arthur had relaxed his grip.

“You are _mine_.”

“Yes! Arthur _please!_ ”

“ _Say it_.”

“I’m yours!”

“ _Swear_ it.”

“I am yours I _swear_ oh!”

“Yes you are,” he tightened his grip again, “now come for me.”

Arthur smothered Merlin’s mouth with his own as he came hard, thrusting shamelessly while he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

“Now don’t ever _tend_ to anyone else Merlin.”

“I can’t promise that my lord,” Merlin grinned, “I rather liked the outcome.”


End file.
